Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), gyroscopes, accelerometers, inertial measurement units (IMUs), magnetometers, transducers, and other sensors have recently improved in their speed, accuracy, size, power and cost. In many applications, such as navigation, the output of these sensors is required to be extremely precise. A large contributor to the precision and accuracy of the sensors is their vibration and stress sensitivity. Even the smallest of vibrations and stress to the sensors can impair the extreme accuracy that is desired in these sensors.
Attempts have been made to dampen vibration for MEMS devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,896,074 teaches a microelectromechanical vibration isolation system having a plurality of fin apertures etched through a microelectromechanical structure, and a plurality of fins each disposed within a respective one of the plurality of fin apertures and spaced apart from the microelectromechanical structure so as to define a fluid gap therebetween. The fluid gap is configured to provide squeeze film damping of vibrations imparted upon the MEMS structure in at least two dimensions. A frame surrounds the microelectromechanical structure, and a plurality of springs are coupled to the microelectromechanical structure and to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,227,835 teaches a vibration isolation interposer die including an interposer chip having a base portion and a chip mounting portion. The base portion includes projections extending toward the chip mounting portion, and the chip mounting portion includes projections extending toward the base portion.